


My Best For You

by SharkGirl



Series: After "I Do." [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murphy's Law, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and also their First Wedding Anniversary.  Furihata wants everything to be perfect, but he knows it'll never compare to the amazing gifts his husband has given him.  Still, he's going to give it his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I wasn't sure which couple I should write a Valentine's Day fic about, but it just came to me. I've been meaning to write more about Akashi and Furihata, so...why not now? I love this (not so)rarepair.
> 
> Also, always wear a condom. Though, in this fic, they're married...but still, it helps with clean-up! Thankfully, although it's off page, Akashi is very gentle and thorough~
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Furihata moved one of the candles on the dresser, sliding it a centimeter to the right.  He pulled his hand back and brought it to his chin, cocking his head to the side before he put the candle back into its original position.  He took a few steps back and scanned the room.

“Maybe a few more,” he said to himself as he counted to make sure each side of the room had its fair share of softly glowing candles.  Everything had to be perfect.

Once Furihata was done readjusting the candles, he moved to the bed.  He’d laid out the new sheets he and Akashi had picked out, white Egyptian cotton, and spread a fair amount of red rose petals over them.  The petals continued down the side of the bed, out the door, and down the hallway, creating a path for his lover to follow.

Well, husband now.

This was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple, unless, of course, you counted the day they were married.  Yes, this day was also their first anniversary.  So, of course, Furihata wanted it to be beyond perfect.

Akashi was the perfect husband, after all.  Always surprising Furihata with little gifts here and there, remembering the smallest and seemingly insignificant of anniversaries, taking him on spur of the moment trips and vacations, all in the course of one year.

Furihata smiled to himself as it hit him.  They’d really been married a year.

And so, after a year of getting gift after gift from his doting husband, Furihata took a stand, demanding that he was in charge of everything for their first Valentine’s Day.  From dinner, to dessert, to the romantic conclusion, he was going to orchestrate it all.

So, maybe Furihata wouldn’t be able to top their first ‘month-iversary’ trip to Cancun.  Or the impromptu helicopter ride around Mount Fuji, ending with a lovely candlelit picnic on the shore of Lake Kawaguchi.  And there was no hope of his little anniversary dinner surpassing the feast Akashi had prepared for the brunet’s birthday.

But still.

Furihata had done his best and he had done it all without any help from the staff.  In fact, he’d actually given everyone the night off, which would allow them the privacy he’d been longing for since the day they moved into their ‘humble’ sixteen-room cottage on the edge of the Akashi Estate – less than a mile from the main house where his husband had grown up.

A member of the staff had always been within earshot just in case they might need them for something.  But, to Furihata, it was embarrassing.  Once, he and Akashi were in the thick of it, lips practically melding together and hands roaming, when they realized they’d used the last of their lubricant.  The words were barely out of his husband’s mouth before their butler appeared with a fresh bottle in hand, stating, ‘I believe this is your preferred brand, Master Akashi.’  Furihata had been so mortified after that, that he cocooned himself under the covers and refused to come out until morning.

“But tonight, it’s just us,” the brunet smiled to himself as he spread the fresh rose petals around on the bed.  He was originally going to go with silk petals, but he thought his husband would appreciate the real thing.  Of course, when he reached to the far side of the bed to straighten one of the petals, he fell forward, accidentally crushing it with his hand.

Furihata pulled back with a frown, noting the red smear on the heel of his hand.  Then chocolate eyes went wide.  He looked at the sheets.  Their brand-new, merino wool, thousand thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, previously pristine, now had a red stain on them.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Furihata took a few steps back and slipped on the rose petals beneath his bare feet, crushing them into the carpet.  He lifted his foot and saw that the beautiful, 16th-century Persian rug, handed down through the Akashi family for generations, was now marred with a big, red, Furihata-heel-shaped stain.

Of course, the rug's pattern did have some red in it.  Maybe Akashi wouldn’t notice.

Furihata pushed himself up off the ground and dusted off his behind, but he froze when he felt more crushed petals beneath his fingers.  Now, not too far from the heel-print, there was a very obvious Furihata-butt-shaped stain that his father-in-law could probably see from his room in the main house.

“Oh, no,” the brunet repeated, dropping to his hands and knees and inspecting the stain.  Maybe, if he moved quickly, he could wash it out.  He ran over to their en suite bathroom and began running the water, trying to remember if it was hot or cold that got out stains.  But, it didn’t matter, he couldn't find a single towel to wet and there were no cleaning supplies to speak of.  Perhaps the staff kept them somewhere else.

He turned the water off and walked back into the bedroom.  He’d just have to ask one of the maids to help him clean it later.  Maybe, if he tried hard enough, he could distract his husband until morning.  He could do that.  He was pretty sure.

Just as Furihata was planning how to get his – hopefully, very – satisfied husband to sleep through what was sure to be a loud steam-cleaning, he heard the timer for the oven go off.

With the carpet now momentarily forgotten, the brunet ran down the stairs to get to the meal he’d been preparing.

Furihata wasn’t exactly a fantastic cook.  And, what few recipes he knew, he hadn’t had a chance to make since he and Akashi got engaged.  All of their meals were prepared by the Akashis’ personal chefs.  Either that, or they went out to eat.  So, Furihata sought counsel with one of the best cooks he knew.

Kagami was amazingly helpful, despite the difficulty of teaching someone to cook over video chat and the seventeen hour time difference – which usually had the taller man waking up at three a.m. to go over the steps again.  But, in the end, Kagami’s tutelage paid off.

Furihata grabbed his oven mitts and opened the door, the delicious aroma of sauce and cheese filling his nostrils.  He grabbed the baking dish and pulled it out of the oven before carefully setting it on the stovetop to cool.  The lasagna looked perfect.  Maybe not exactly the same as Kagami’s, but it was a rustic dish and one that Kagami ‘just knew’ he could make.

“I hope Sei likes it,” the brunet bit his lip.  It looked good.  It smelled good.  But, did it taste good?  And would his husband like this sort of thing?  He knew that Akashi liked Italian food.  In fact, he’d flown them to Italy for dinner on the fourth anniversary of the day they met.

For dessert, he went the French route.  Furihata walked over to the refrigerator and took a deep breath.  Earlier, he’d followed Kagami’s instructions for making crème brûlée.  It was cool now, so all he had to do was brown the sugar on top.  He’d done the hard parts, this should be easy.

He took the ramekins out of the cooler and set them on the counter.  He quickly checked the clock on the wall.  He still had a good twenty minutes before Akashi would be home from work.  That gave the lasagna just enough time to set and Furihata enough time to figure out how to use the blowtorch.  Kagami had made it look so easy.

Furihata poured a fair amount of sugar on top of each serving and took another deep breath.  He was in the home stretch.  He pressed the button on the back of the torch and was relieved when he saw the little blue flame.  He held it close to the sugar and watched as it bubbled and browned, caramelizing beneath the intense heat.

“Hey, this is pretty easy,” he smiled and moved on to the second one.  Once both desserts were sufficiently ‘brûléed,’ Furihata extinguished the flame and set the torch to the side.  “It looks just like Kagami’s,” he puffed his chest out with pride.  But then he noticed that he might have missed a spot on one of them.  He picked the ramekin up to get a better look and then realized his mistake.

He’d just been caramelizing the sugar with a blowtorch.  Of _course_ , it would still be hot.

“Oww!” he brunet shouted and dropped the dessert, gripping his burnt hand and pulling it to his chest.  He was so distracted by the pain, he barely heard the shattering sound of the ramekin hitting the floor.

“Kouki, are you in here-” Akashi walked into the kitchen and froze, noting the look of pain on his husband’s face and the way he was cradling his hand.  “Kouki, what happened?” he rushed toward him, dropping the bouquet of flowers he’d brought.

“Ah, it was so stupid,” the brunet held out his hand, angry red burns already beginning to show on his fingers and palm.  “I was just checking if I’d melted all the sugar,” he frowned and then noticed the smashed custard on the floor.  “Oh, it’s ruined,” his lip quivered.

“Never mind that,” Akashi held his hand, gingerly turning it over to get a better look at the burns.  “We’d better have Tanaka ring for a doctor.”

“He, uh, can’t,” Furihata said, eyes downcast.

“Please don’t downplay this,” the redhead lightly grazed his thumb over one of the red marks, causing his husband to wince.  “This needs medical attention.”  He turned to call for their butler, but was surprised when no one came.  He tried again, but the touch of Furihata’s other hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“I gave everyone the night off,” he said.

“Why on Earth did you do that?” Akashi furrowed his brow, face still showing concern for his husband’s well-being.

“Well, I, um,” Furihata’s cheeks tinted pink.  “I wanted us to have some privacy,” he swallowed and looked away again.  Akashi didn’t speak for a moment and the brunet feared that he might be upset.

“That’s...not such a bad idea, actually,” Akashi caught his attention and smiled when their eyes met.  “But, I do think we need to take care of your injury.”

“It’s not that bad,” Furihata took his hand back and inspected the burns.  He’d released the hot ramekin so quickly, it hadn’t had a chance to burn him too badly.  “I’ll just put some medicine on it.”

“If you’re sure…” the redhead still looked worried.

“It’s fine,” Furihata smiled.  “Now, go and sit at the table,” he shooed him out of the kitchen.

“Kouki, you…cooked?” he asked, but that was the last thing Akashi got to say before the kitchen door swung shut.

Furihata sighed.  He’d ruined one of the desserts.  But at least the lasagna was still perfect.  Well, as perfect as it was going to get considering he was the one who made it.

He found some burn spray in a first aid kit hanging on the wall.  It stung so badly he saw stars, but his hand felt much better afterward.  He put the oven mitts back on, just in case, and began cutting the lasagna, plating up a slice for himself and one for his husband.

The plates looked a little empty, so he grabbed some greens he remembered seeing in the refrigerator and made a small salad to go beside the main dish.  When he was satisfied with the presentation, he picked them up and walked them out.

Akashi was seated at the head of the table, his usual spot, with one of the cloth napkins Furihata had set out folded neatly in his lap.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Furihata set the plate with a heaping helping of lasagna before his husband.

“Kouki, this smells delicious,” he looked up at him, crimson eyes warm.  “I can’t wait to taste it.”

“Me, either,” the brunet grinned without realizing.  “Kagami’s recipe sounded really good.”

“Ah, so he helped you?” Akashi asked.

“Yes,” Furihata set his own plate down and took a seat.  “He taught me how to make it so I could surprise you.”

“Well, we’ll have to send him a thank you gift,” the redhead rubbed his chin.  “Do you think Kuroko has been to Maui?”

“I’m not sure,” Furihata chuckled and shook his head.  “Anyway, we can think of a way to thank them later,” he picked up his fork eagerly.  “I can’t wait for you to taste this.”

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting,” Akashi sliced into the lasagna with the side of his fork and brought it to his mouth.  Furihata, forgetting his own hunger, watched for his husband’s reaction, biting his lip in anticipation.

Akashi took a bite and his eyes went wide.  He chewed for a moment before swallowing.

“Well?” the brunet leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.  “Is it good?”

“It's…” Akashi trailed off, offering a weak smile.  “Interesting.”

“Interesting?” Furihata furrowed his brow.  “Sei, that’s what people say when they don’t like-” he froze.  “You don’t like it?”

“Oh, no, I like it,” Akashi quickly recovered.  “It’s just that, it tastes…how shall I put it?”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Furihata blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.  First he burned himself and ruined one of the desserts and now, the one thing that looked like it had turned out okay tasted awful.  “You don’t have to eat it,” he said, lip quivering.  “I’ll just dump it in the-”

“No, Kouki, I’ll eat it,” Akashi took several more forkfuls, stuffing his mouth, barely chewing before he swallowed it, immediately chasing it with the glass of water Furihata had set out for him.  “See?” he offered, giving another forced smile.

“Is it really that bad?”  Chocolate eyes were downcast.  Furihata knew he wasn’t the best cook, but this recipe had been so simple.  And he’d tried so hard.  With a sigh, he scooped up a bit from his own plate and put it in his mouth.  That’s when he realized what he'd done.  “Oh my God,” his face fell.  “I used sugar instead of the garlic salt.”

“Kouki-”

“Which means I put the garlic salt in the crème brûlée,” he covered his face with his hands.  “I’m a failure,” he lamented.  “A complete and utter failure.”

“Kouki,” Akashi was suddenly right behind him, warm hands rubbing his shoulders in an attempt at soothing him.  “You’re not a failure,” his voice was soft.  “Anyone could have made that mistake.”

“You wouldn’t have,” he looked up at him, eyes wet.  “I just wanted tonight to be perfect,” he sniffled.  “But I went and ruined it.”

“It’s not ruined,” Akashi cupped his cheek and bent down so their faces were level.  “So, we can’t eat the lovely dinner you pictured,” he brushed a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb.  “The most important part is that we’re together.”

“Yeah…” Furihata turned and wiped his nose with his napkin.  “Happy Anniversary, Sei,” he gave him a watery smile and the redhead kissed him, ignoring the salty taste on his lips.

“And Happy Valentine’s Day, Kouki,” he pulled back and brushed the brunet’s bangs out of his eyes.  “Ah, that reminds me,” he looked toward the kitchen door.  “I dropped your flowers when I walked in.”

And that’s when Furihata remembered the mess he’d made of the rose petals upstairs.

“Wait,” he grabbed his husband’s sleeve.  “There’s more.”

“There’s more?” Akashi raised an eyebrow, obviously not following.

“I…upstairs…” he began, but trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous.  Ruined lasagna was a far cry from a priceless family heirloom.

“Oh,” his husband’s eyes darkened.  “So, you wanted to skip dinner and go straight to dessert?” he asked.

Now, Furihata should have stopped Akashi right there.  He should have said something along the lines of, ‘No, Sei, what I meant was, I ruined the rug that’s been in your family for generations.’  But, whenever Akashi looked at him like that, everything else always seemed to go out the window.

So, he did what any other sane person would do when The Akashi Seijuurou gave them that look.  He nodded dumbly and allowed the – _slightly_ – taller man to carry him up the stairs and to their shared bedroom.

To his credit, Furihata did remember about the red stains when he saw the rose petals, but then he was on his back on their bed, his husband’s mouth pressed urgently against his, and they were forgotten again.

“Sei…” he moaned when they broke for air.  “I love you,” he said and then gasped when he felt his lover’s mouth on his neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh just below his ear.  “Oh…”

“I love you, Kouki,” Akashi breathed hotly, sending a shiver up the brunet’s spine.  “Is it really just the two of us tonight?” he asked and Furihata nodded, afraid of how wanton his voice might sound if he spoke.  “Then I won’t hold back.”

Furihata was going to ask what he meant, but the words were replaced by a loud, drawn out moan when Akashi cupped him through his dress pants.  The one’s he’d spent several hours deciding on, wanting to look good for his husband.  Akashi gave him another squeeze and he bit his lip, afraid of making too much noise.

“No, let me hear you,” Akashi grunted before unbuttoning the brunet’s pants.  “There’s no one else here, so let me hear you, Kouki,” he unzipped the fly and pulled the pants out of the way.

“Sei…” Furihata whined, missing the friction of his husband’s hand.  “Please…” he begged.

“I’ve got you,” the redhead left the pants at his knees and trailed his hand back up the brunet’s thighs, tickling the sensitive skin.

“S-Sei…” Furihata let his eyes slip closed when he felt his husband’s hand on his clothed erection, the thin fabric of his briefs being the only thing between them.  “Mmn…”

“So hard, Kouki,” he breathed against his ear.  “Does finally being alone get you excited?”

Furihata was too embarrassed to answer, so he just threaded his fingers in Akashi’s hair and brought their lips together.  He usually let his husband take the lead, but, this time, he was the first to deepen the kiss, his tongue hesitantly coming out to brush against Akashi’s lower lip.

“Kouki,” Akashi moaned against his mouth and stroked his tongue with his own, exploring, tasting him.  His hand, which had been barely touching Furihata through his underwear, had moved to pull the garment down.

“A-Ah…Sei!”  Furihata gasped at the feeling of skin against skin, the way his husband palmed him, giving him just shy of enough friction.  “More…”

“Anything for you,” the redhead nearly purred.  His fingers wrapped around him, causing the brunet to arch his back.  “You look so good like this, Kouki…”

“I…I don’t…” Furihata said, suddenly embarrassed again.  He had an idea of what he looked like, face pink, eyes dark, mouth open as he panted for breath.  It wasn’t a good look for him, he thought.  Now, when Akashi’s cheeks tinted and his breathing became labored, his crimson eyes so dark, they were blood red, now, _that_ looked good.

“You’re beautiful.”  Akashi leaned down and kissed him on the lips.  “My beautiful Kouki…”

“Sei…”

“I want to see all of you,” the redhead interrupted and tugged at the hem of his shirt.  Furihata took the hint and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side.  Akashi sat back on his heels and removed his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor next to his husband’s.  Then he was on him again, lips crushing Furihata’s with bruising force and his hand…his hand…

“Sei…faster…” he pleaded, hips thrusting up into his lover’s fist.

“Patience, Kouki,” Akashi whispered in his ear.

“But, I’ve…” Furihata swallowed and bit his lip before continuing.  “I’ve wanted you all day…”

Just then, something snapped in the redhead.  Suddenly, Furihata’s pants were pulled off completely, joining the rest of their clothing on the floor.  The hand that was pleasuring him had disappeared, but was now back, slick with lube.

When had his husband even had a chance to grab the bottle?

Furihata opened clouded eyes and saw that Akashi, too, was now completely naked.  He opened his mouth to ask how he’d moved so quickly, but he was cut off by a kiss, his husband’s tongue delving into his mouth again.  He moaned into the kiss and then pulled back with a gasp when he felt Akashi’s fingers at his entrance.

“Is it too soon?” concern showed on the other man’s face.

“No, no, I,” Furihata reached down and took a hold of his husband’s hand, pressing the fingers against him.  “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Kouki,” he groaned and slid one of his fingers inside.  “I, ah, had planned on taking things slow,” he added a second finger, eliciting a moan from the brunet.  “I wanted to make sweet love to you all night, but-”

“You still can,” Furihata gripped his lover’s head again, brushing their lips together, his mouth open and panting.  “You can have me as many times as you want tonight,” he sucked in a breath at the addition of a third finger.  “Just hurry,” he begged.

“Kouki,” Akashi withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock, his own arousal unbearable.  “Oh, Kouki,” he rubbed against him, shuddering at how wet he’d become.  “I…I forgot to grab a condom,” he admitted, eyes glazed over.

“Forget it,” the brunet wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  “Tonight I want to feel you,” he pleaded.  Then Furihata threw his head back, mouth open wide, letting out a mix of his husband’s name and a long, drawn out ‘ _Yeeeessssss_.’

“This feels…amazing,” Akashi ground out, setting a grueling pace.

“It’s…it’s so g-good…!” Furihata wrapped his legs tighter, trying to take him as deep as he could.  “Oh, it’s…oh, right there, Sei!” he arched his back as his lover brushed against his sweet spot.  “I’m so close,” he moaned and bit his lip.  “Sei, I’m…I’m going to-”

“I know,” Akashi said huskily against his ear, nipping at the flesh.  “Cum for me, Kouki,” he said it like an order.

“Yes!  Oh, Sei…Y-YES!” the brunet gripped the sheets with one hand, the other coming to claw at his husband’s back as he tipped over the edge.  His whole body shook with the force of it.  Then he felt Akashi follow behind him, filling him up and sending little aftershocks through his over-sensitized body.

They lay there, a panting tangle of sweaty limbs.  All Furihata could hear was Akashi’s harsh breathing and his own blood rushing in his ears.  In the year they’d been married and the years they’d dated before that, it had never been that intense.

“We…” Akashi began, trying to catch his breath.  “We should give everyone more vacation days,” he pushed himself up on shaking arms to smile down at him.

“What?” Furihata raised his brows.

“The staff,” Akashi clarified.  “We should send them away more often,” he explained.  “You were…I mean…wow, Kouki.”

Furihata blushed.

“How do you know it wasn’t just because it’s our anniversary?” the brunet challenged.

“Well then,” crimson eyes flashed, “we’ll have to start celebrating every single one of them.”

Furihata just chuckled and pulled his lover back down for a kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sei.”

“Happy Anniversary.”

*~*

The next morning, Kouki was awoken by a strange sound.  He opened bleary eyes to see one of the housekeepers with some sort of machine.  He sat up and rubbed his eye.

“What’s going o-”

“Shh,” Akashi appeared out of nowhere, wearing his bathrobe.  “Good back to sleep, Kouki.”

“Sei?” he blinked.  “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing you need to be concerned about,” Akashi smoothed his hair and Furihata let out a yawn.  “Just lie back down.”

“But, is that a vacuum or a-” then Furihata was wide awake.  He’d forgotten about the stain on Akashi’s family’s rug.  “The rose petals!” he gasped.

“Yes, I know,” the redhead sighed.  “I trampled them all when I was carrying you to the bed,” he shook his head.  “I think I may have completely ruined the rug.

“No, Sei, I-”

“And the sheets will need to be laundered as well,” he did a poor job hiding a devious grin.  “There’s a bit of a Kouki-shaped stain rubbed into them.  I’ll,” he paused, stifling a chuckle, “I’ll try to be more gentle next time.”

The housekeeper, who had been busy steam-cleaning the rug, stopped for a moment and blushed.  Furihata’s face turned bright red and he hid himself under the covers.

Just for that, Akashi could think he was the only one who ruined the rug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've written quite a bit of AkaFuri in [Great Expectations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4155987/chapters/9377172) and my [Quote Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5185628/chapters/12269864), but this is their first stand-alone story (and their first smutty one, too!)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


End file.
